Stroke of wing
by Castielsblackwings
Summary: Dean and Sam got a new case in Kentucky. Anyone murders humans by a sting in the neck. They want to find out who it was, but they never thought what really happend in this city. Dean/Cas Slash Story. Don't like, don't read it
1. A new case

_**Hello, this is my first english story but I really hope you'll like it :-)**_

**Stroke of wing**

**A new case**

He observed him now since a while. Saw the black hair that gleamed in the sun which fits perfectly to his striking face. His eyes shone in an intensive blue. He wore a creamed-coloured trench coat.

Dean had never seen him before nevertheless, the man pulled him in his spell. The man had something in himself that Dean fascinated.

Of course they followed another case. Strange murders happened in the small town, Kentucky.

All victims died by a specific sting by the neck. But they simply did not get on. They turned if they exactly took it, in the circle. There were no signs of supernatural.

Which monster should already have a use to kill his victims with a sting by the neck and then to disappear simply?

What lurked there in the darkness always had a plan. Always a specific way it went to survive. However, these murders were pointless.

The victims were not even robbed. Dean was at the end of his knowledge and further wanted to move. Find a right case, but Sam was just Sam and this insisted on looking around here still a little.

The man stood like Dean amazedly still ascertained under the lantern and the surroundings looked meticulously. Suddenly the eyes fixed on him and caught to him at the stiff Dean turned away immediately his head, stared at his beer before him.

Actually, he already should not start to drink beer in the morning. But what should he say? His job was stressful and the load on his shoulders was difficult.

When he saw again on, the man had disappeared as if he had never been there before. Surprised Dean looked along the street, however, he was away. Dean shook his head, exactly at this moment Sam came to him.

„Everything okay?", asked the brown-haired. Dean saw to him, nodded slowly. They sat at a cafe' and the weather was nice so they sat outdoor in the sun.

Many people were on the move by the early hour already. Ran hectically with her act suitcases through the streets and took taxi. „Of course. Have you found out what?", he changed the subject fast, before his small brother again would dig out the psychologist. „No. But there was another victim.", said Sam.

Amazedly Dean pulled up his eyebrow. „Where?" Sam looked in his documents. „ Not far from here at a factory, as far as I have got it, half a factory has been disassembled. The sheriff believes that it was a sect, because on the wall were smeared funny signs with blood. I absolutely think, we should drive there sometimes.", said Sam.

This really sounded after what serious. „What do we still wait then for?", responded Dean, drank his beer blank and then they went together to his car.

„Do you not think that it is a little bit too early to start already with the alcohol? I mean, we have just 9:00 o'clock in the morning. With it you do to your body nothing good.", said Sam disapproving. Dean rolled his eyes. „Let this be my own worry.", he answers to him coldly.

And Sam leave it this way. His brother was just a headstrong, he makes what he wants and when he wants it. Nevertheless, he would keep an eye on him. Certainly was sure, he thought.

And thus they came along together on the way to the old factory, not knowingly what they got going with it.

_**Thanks for reading^^ Please review :-)**_


	2. The Factory

**Hello :-)**

**Thank you for reading the 1st Chapter^^ and a very, very big thank you to my betareader Ethereal Siren, she did a great work. I could say, a little wonder.**

**The Factory**

Half an hour later, they came upon an old desolate factory. Dilapidated steel grey rose into the sky, and a red rust-coloured chimney could be seen at the far end of the building.

They parked the car so that the forensics team could not see as they stowed away their things in a black van.

Patiently, Dean and Sam waited there until everything was quiet. Once the investigators were gone, the brothers walked to the building, navigating around the scrap metal parts scattered everywhere on the ground up to the front entrance, which had been sealed with a yellow stop tape.

On the silver door the color flaked off sporadically and the bare metal was starting to rust. 'Why would someone stay here?', Dean asked himself. This further showed how nothing in this case made any sense, but it's the reason they were there.

Dean looked around once again, examining the area around the field in which the building stood. In the distance one could see the woods, who's trees rose tall upon the hills.

Everything was quiet and as far as he could see it, nobody was by view. He nodded to Sam in confirmation, and began to break open the door.

After few moments, Dean heard a crack and thought that Sam had made it. Both threw the last look over her shoulders, then entered the building.

It was dark; only the broken windows let in a little light. In the hall which they entered, nothing was to be seen, but as they passed through the inner door, the first sights became visible by light cast through the muddy window and they finally saw the magnitude of the destruction.

The steel beams had been simply broken as if they had been only of wood. Parts of a machine lay scattered on the ground. The roof hung, tearing down, and the rest lay on the ground.

Carefully, the two brothers explored the space. "What do you think happened here?" Sam asked him.

Dean twitched with the shoulders, and looked around helplessly. "It looks like a bomb went off in here, but, Sam, this doesn't fit anything. The murders in the town, the fight", Dean made a gesture enclosing everything, "this place. What's the connection?", he asked Sam.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. He also had no idea what happened in this town. What he knew, however, was that something about this whole situation stank immensely.

"Hey, Dean, look." Sam gestured to one of the walls. Though it was buried, one could recognise quite clearly a sign in written in red.

Taking care to not mix up everything, Sam pushed a few fragments aside.

Dean had stepped to his side and examined it meticulously. He was lost. He had never seen a sign like it in his life. "What is this? Have you ever seen anything like it?" he asked Sam.

"No, I haven't. Hold up the light, so I can make a copy of it.

", answered Sam to his brother truthfully. "Maybe we will find out something about it on the Internet." He sounded a little convinced.

There were few things in the supernatural world which both brothers had not seen yet. Up until now, this had not been a problem, but there was nothing they could do here for now.

After Sam had traced the sign, they went once again through the small dirty space.

Except for soot tracks, left from the place where the victim had lain, they could find nothing, so they decided return to their motel room to look up the symbol on the internet.

Who knows, maybe they would discover something useful.

**Pleasy review :-)**


	3. Dead End

**Hello,**

**English is not my native language, but I like to read and write in English ;-) ****A big thank you to my wonderful beta Ethereal Siren for her wonderful work 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Dead End<strong>

Frustrated, Dean threw the book that he'd been reading since they got back to the motel on the bed. They had been researching for hours with nothing to show for it.

Sam looked up at him questioningly, when Dean went to the small fridge and grabbed a beer and the bucket of the leftover chicken. "There must be something!" he griped with his mouth full.

Sam gave up the research on his laptop and sat down on his bed facing toward his brother. "I think so too, but it's not a Celtic or a satanic sign. I haven't found anything," Sam announced. There was a brief pause where only the crunching of paper in the chicken bucket could be heard as Dean fixed the lid back into place. "We should sleep. Tomorrow, we'll call Bobby. Maybe he knows something," Sam suggested.

Their motel room was decorated in dark red. It was, as usual, a double room with two beds and it had a small white fridge on the right side.

On the walls hung pictures of the fields and mountains surrounding the small town. The bedroom was separated from the dining room and living space by a wall.

The bathroom had a shower, which was exactly what Dean needed right then. He gathered a clean undershirt and boxer-briefs to sleep in before entering the bathroom where he washed off the dust and sweat from the day.

Tiredly, he ran one hand over his eyes, then splashed some warm water in his face before he went into the room and dropped himself on the bed.

As he settled himself, he took the bucket of chicken form the nightstand and ate the rest while Sam went to take a shower as well.

Frowning, he thought about what had been happening in this town. Maybe these were really just a few youngsters who had smeared some arbitrary signs onto the wall.

This, however, did not explain the destruction of the factory and the deaths of several people.

Brooding, he crossed his hands behind his head and stared up at the age-yellowed ceiling.

The light from the small lamp threw mad patterns across the walls and ceiling, which Dean sank into after few minutes. Then, his brother came back into the room, threw away the empty container, switched the light off and settled himself in the other bed; all of which did not disturb the blonde from his lull.

The next morning the pale light of the sun streaming through the louvers of the window shutter woke up him. He blinked sleepy, stretched himself, and then sat up.

His gaze then glided to the kitchen and, startled, his eyes flew open. After only few seconds, Dean turned to find his weapon, but when he looked again to the dirty kitchen, nobody was there anymore. Had he only imagined the person?

With all the noise, the taller man began to wake.

Tiredly, he looked at Dean in confusion. "What's wrong?" he mumbled discontentedly. Surprised, Dean winced, then turned around to face him. "Nothing! I thought I… I must have still been dreaming when I woke up," Dean hedged with a careless grin.

Sam wasn't convinced, but he left it alone because he knew that his brother would not just come out with it if he pushed him.

Shoulder twitching, he sank back into the pillows with a groan. "Don't fall back to sleep, lazybones! We've got to find out what is wrong in this town, today.", teased Dean.

To annoy his little brother even more, he grabbed the edge of Sam's blankets and snatched them off. Sam tried to get his cover back, but Dean was quicker.

Quickly, he moved the cover in front of the brown haired man in defense. "You're such a child," Sam complained as he disappeared into the adjoining bathroom.

Dean ignored him, refusing to let his little brother spoil his fun. "Sam, I've got to go and get us some food." he called to his brother.

Not waiting for the 'okay' from his brother, he walked out the door just as he finished talking.

It was a sunny day again. And again, the people with their briefcases hurried through the small town.

In all this hectic rush walked Dean, slowly sauntering down the street almost absently.

This was one of the reasons why he was a hunter and did not settle. Most of these people worked at an insignificant job which didn't save any lives and, nevertheless, they came home tired and broken from the day's labor.

Even if the life of a hunter was strenuous, he knew every day when he lay down in one of the dirty motel beds what he had done. He knew that he had done some good.

A good feeling stole over him and made him smile happily as he turned into a small diner.

"What can I bring you?" asked the waitress at the bar. Dean smiled at her charmingly. "Hmm… one, no, two, cheeseburgers, a big coke, a chef's salad and a coffee. Everything to go," he gave the order.

With a fragrant bag tucked under his arm, he stepped out onto the sidewalk again, and began walking toward the motel when his sight fell upon the other side of the street; being caught immediately by two blue eyes.

"Pay attention!" a man complained loudly when Dean almost ran him down. This distracted him for few moments, and when he looked back to where the blue eyed man had stood, nobody was there.

Dean shook his head and checked his surroundings. "Now you're starting to hallucinate," he quietly said to himself. The feeling of being observed didn't disappear for the whole day.

That evening, they finally contacted Bobby, but he couldn't help them. He had never seen the sign before either.

They were at a dead end, and had no notion as to how they should find their way out of this labyrinth.

**Please review if you like it :-)**


	4. Close encounters

**Hello,**

**I'm very sorry for this late update. I had a lot of problems the last few weeks. But I hope there is anybody out there, who read it. :-) A big thank you to my wonderful beta Ethereal Siren for her wonderful work, she is wonderful 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Close encounters<strong>

The last murder was a week ago and it seemed like the situation had settled down. Both Dean and Sam figured that some lunatic would be to blame for all the murders.

Quietly, they packed their bags and stowed them in the Impala. The brothers wanted to move on early next morning. They waited long enough and nothing had happened, so Sam agreed with his older brother. They would start looking for a new job — one that would be more important.

The sky outside the window pane was dark as one of Dean's cell phones began to ring in the car. Clumsily, Dean stood up from his bed and walked to the door. Sam looked at him curiously. "Where are you going?" he asked immediately. "One of the phones are ringing. I just wanted to take a look at who's calling," responded Dean truthfully.

However, just as Dean got to his baby, the phone stopped ringing. Dean looked along the dark street uncertainly. He had the feeling of being watched once again, so he wanted to get back in the motel room, but his own curiosity won out.

He reached for the gun tucked into the back of his jeans and carefully walked toward the nearby alleyway where he heard a noise like the stroke of wings.

Nervously, he stopped walking. He heard his own blood rushing in his ears and his heart beat against his chest like it would run away. A sudden movement in the darkness left him paralyzed. He couldn't move his legs, so he was unable to run away; he only could stare at the man standing, still as death, just a few yards in front of him.

'Come on, you're Dean Winchester. Nothing could scare you,' he tried to calm himself down.

He swallowed his fear and managed to speak to the strange man. "Who are you?" But he didn't get an answer. Life seemed to come into the man as he stepped slowly and steadily with a highly stretched chin and straight posture.

Dean wanted to get away. Everything inside him screamed to run away, but he could only stare at the man. He recognized the man as he stepped out of the darkness. Dean would recognize him among thousands.

With his black hair and his bright blue eyes along with the beige-coloured trench coat who fluttered in the wind. It was the man Dean had seen from the cafe a week ago.

Was he the monster they were hunting for? The stranger did not stop, but came up on the blond with such intensity that Dean nearly lost his compassity for speach. "Hey, asshole, I asked you a question!" he said a little bit louder.

The black haired man was now just a few feet away from Dean. He stood, facing Dean, and gave him a hard look with his azure blue eyes.

Dean was breathing erratically as he took a step back, but he couldn't escape from the spell which the smaller man held over him in. "You and your brother", said the man with darker voice, "your must leave this town at once!" It sounded like an order, and the seriousness in his voice just reinforced that impression.

Dean wanted to say something, but the man pushed his fingers against his forehead and his vision went black.

'Dean has been gone long enough to just check the cell phone,' Sam thought anxiously. Sam walked to the window and stared into the darkness, trying to see something. He was so occupied with looking outside for any sign of Dean, that the ringing of his own cell phone sent a terrified jolt through him.

He took out the phone and looked at the display. It was Bobby. "Bobby?"

"Hello Sam, I've got bad news for you," said the older hunter. Sam listened carefully to what Bobby told him. "I've got something about the sign. You boys should get out of there now," Bobby said. "And by 'now' I mean yesterday! Get out of that town!", he commanded firmly.

"What? Bobby, please tell me what you found out," Sam implored as he paced restlessly around the room like a tiger in a cage.

Sam didn't like what Bobby told him: if Bobby says that they should leave then it has to be something really bad.

"I found a small article about signs and symbols and this sign is called Banishing Sigil. I really don't know what it banishes, Sam, but what I know is that everyone who has seen this sign has died horribly sooner or later. You boys get packed and get out! You guys can't help those people," Bobby said panicked.

Sam rubbed his hand over his face. "Are you sure that there is no way to help them? I mean… it's just… there must be something behind all this, right? What if we find and kill it? Then the people should be safe again."

He didn't want to leave the town. It was not his nature to give up; especially once he knew that the people in the town needed someone to fight for them.

Bobby didn't say anything for a long time, only the rushing sound of ambient noise could be heard in the phone. "I don't know, boy. Really. Your guess is as good as mine.", said Bobby.

As Sam analyzed the situation, Dean came back into his mind. "Dean!", he whispered; a little panicked. "What?" Bobby demanded.

Sam didn't answer the older hunter. He quickly hung up and got his weapon, then left the motel room. He went to check Dean's car, but as he had assumed, Dean was not there.

"Dean?" he screamed in the night. No answer. A strong sense of foreboding crept over him. What if Dean had been kidnapped by the thing that had been killing these people?

After scanning the parking lot for his brother, Sam looked over to an alleyway where he saw what looked like a person lying on the ground. He rushed over and discovered that is was indeed a person; it was his brother.

Lifelessly, Dean lay on the ground, not stirring; even when Sam shook his brother's shoulders. Sam was scared, but at least Dean was still breathing. Using the strength built up over years of hunting, Sam pulled Dean up off the ground and let him slump over the back of his shoulders, then grabbed his brothers arms and legs to keep him from falling off as he carried him back into the motel room.


End file.
